moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Broken
The Broken, known as Krokul in the Draenei language are a mutated subrace of the Draenei Eredar and one of the most populous races in Outland. The Broken came to be during the Rise of the Horde, when the Orcish Horde began unleashing terrible fel magics and hazardous demonic energies as they assaulted their major cities. These demonic magics altered the Draenei who fell victim to them and over a period of months caused an enormous percentage of the Draenei people to become the devolved and weakened Broken. Despite their weakened state, the Broken have since become an exceptionally hardy people, proving that they can survive even when the world itself turns against them. History The earliest history of the Broken dates back to the rise of the Horde. The siege of Shattrath was the first confirmed case of the Fel energies that would eventually cause the Draenei citizens and defenders to undergo the drastic alterations that would lead to their Broken state. Other Broken hail from similar Orcish assaults, such as Karabor, that would ultimately see them join the Draenei race as they fled into hiding in the Zangar shores and the far reaches of Draenor. As time passed, the afflicted Draenei began exhibiting strange symptoms, such as the loss of their tail, the shedding of their hooves and a generally reduced stature. While the Draenei were sympathetic to these changes, they began to fear an infection and treated them with caution, and sometimes accusations. The worst of these changes for the afflicted Draenei by far was their inability to reconnect to the Light. The Fel Energies that were transforming their bodies also smothered their divine gift of the Naaru, preventing the light from responding them, though it had not abandoned them, as many believed. This unfortunate reality caused the Draenei to drive them deeper into scorn, and eventually, The decision was made to keep the afflicted away from the rest of the unaffected Draenei race, herding them into designated safe areas with few resources. This move on the Draenei's behalf deeply wounded the Afflicted Draenei, who had since begun to be referred to as the 'Krokul', the Broken. The Broken lived in these designated areas for many years, while the changes continued to eat at them. Some unfortunate Broken continued dwindle in mind even as their bodies dwindled around them, becoming a pale imitation of a Draenei that many would refer to as a Lost One that wandered away from the Villages and never returned. Sundering of Draenor When the Destruction of Draenor came at last, the entire balance of power on the Planet changed at once. The Orcish Horde had departed in its majority long ago, leaving the Draenei a chance to rebuild, and the Broken a chance to build a new life for themselves. The Broken left the designated villages behind, forming tribes that would foster a strong sense of family and community that nursed the wounds left by their severance from the Light. The Broken began expanding into the marshes of Draenor, adapting many Tribal customs from the land that would become a part of their nascent culture. Other Broken tribes took over the abandoned ruins of the same cities they occupied in their former lives as Draenei, and worked to rebuild their lives. The Broken and Shamanism Despite their progress, the Broken remained an embittered, hopeless people driven to survive out of habit rather than any reason to live. Their greatest ray of hope came at last when the former Vindicator, Nobundo, made his pilgrimage to the land of Nagrand. Nobundo had meditated for years, trying to reconnect to the Light. While he could not accomplish this goal, the faith Nobundo had displayed had not gone unnoticed by the other great powers of the World. Nobundo's prayers had finally been answered, but not by the light, but by the Wind. For years, Nobundo studied under the guidance of the four elements of Draenor, and learned of the power of nature and the wilds. The Elements had decided to bestow upon Nobundo and his people the wisdom of the Elements to assist them where the Orcs had abandoned them in favor of Demonic masters. When Nobundo returned to his people, he brought to them the blessing of the Elements, and Shamanism spread through the Broken like wildfire. Even the Elder Sage of the Ashtongue Tribe of Broken, Akama, was inspired by Nobundo's extraordinary example. The Broken would develop a firm bond with the Elements, paying them homage as their salvation when all hope seemed lost. Present day The Broken today control a great many of the former Draenei settlements of Outland. Unlike their former lives as Draenei, the Broken have formed a Tribal society under which the many work for the greater good of the whole. Some of these Tribes are loyal to their Draenei brethren, but for many, the injustices they suffered at the hands of the Draenei in their darkest hour are too heavy to bear, and have become reclusive and hostile, whilst others have become blatantly aggressive, and become a Danger to themselves and their fellow Broken. The largest group of Broken Draenei belong to the Ashtongue Tribe, under whom rules the majority of the Broken in Outland. Many other Broken Draenei accompanied the entire Draenei race to the Exodar, where the Draenei under Velen tore the dimensional ship away from Tempest Keep and landed upon Azeroth. Broken Tribes "We use more technology than them, but we remain the same concept. An interconnected family of families. When everything is gone and the walls have come down, you always have family. And your family always has tribe." - Elder Koraton The Broken formed many Tribes as they fought to survive across Outland. Most of these Tribes formed out of the designated safe villages the Broken were forced into isolation in. The most notable can be found here. * Ashtongue Tribe * Dreghood Tribe * Exodar * Greyheart Tribe * Harborage Tribe * Krokul Tribe * Murkblood Tribe * Kurenai Tribe * Wastewalker Tribe * Wrekt Tribe Relations with the Draenei The Broken relationship with the rest of their Draenei kin is a complicated one. The Draenei are sympathetic towards the Broken at best, and fearful at worst. Though the Broken devolution eventually came to a halt, many Draenei still live in fear of the Broken. The Draenei, being deeply religious also fear the Broken for their inability to call on the light, fearing that the same may happen to them. The Broken have since introduced Shamanism into the Draenei people, which has produced mixed results. While most Draenei have also embraced Shamanism as a similar path to the light, others believe the Broken Shaman to be Heretics and treat them with scorn. Additionally, many Broken Tribes still feel resentment towards the Draenei that exiled them, and wish to remain their own people, even when reintroduced to the Draenei and the alliance. Time has diffused the situation somewhat, though only time will tell if the divide will ever truly fade. Category:Broken Category:Draenei Category:Illidari